Point Of View Of A Loyal Friend
by otakuffee
Summary: AU "Point Of View Of A Loyal Friend" The title says it all. A one-shot about Kagome's hardships in her love life narrated by her close friend. You have to guess who is it though.


Summary:  
AU "Point Of View Of A Loyal Friend" The title says it all. Kagome's hardships in  
her lovelife narrated by her close friend. Though you have to guess who is it  
though. ^_^

A/N:  
Hi! This is my first SessKag fic. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though I like to OWN Sesshoumaru. ^_^

* * *

There she is, my friend, Kagome Higurashi. She is known for her long wavy black hair and optimistic attitude. And let us not forget her fiery temper. She was once a teenager and now a mature adult.

We have a long history. We both shared happy and sad moments together, keep each company especially in times of sorrow or just playing around.

Though she really likes to blabber, I don't mind it much though. Just letting her spill things like that actually lets you know about her more and what is wrong with her at that moment.

She often tells how she finds it really annoying about persistent guys. She told about some guy named Hojo and his crazy antics just to catch her attention. From flowers to medicines then to voodoo dolls? Seriously? Is that Hojo guy nuts? Giving voodoo dolls to suit a girl? What happened to this generation? Phew. Anyways, that went on for a while and her receiving all those eccentric 'gifts' became a natural thing. Plus all the whining about it too.

But that all stopped when she met a certain guy. I can still remember the day she met him. She was running towards the house and when she reached her room, she was totally breathless. She saw me in there then suddenly squeals. I would've loved to cover my ears put my hands are stuck in some yarn. Good thing she only squealed once though. While we were cleaning/ fixing the yarn, she began her tale about this 'silver haired guy'. Telling me over and over how cute this guy is. I found out later on that this guy is named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is a rough looking guy. He has a peculiar long silver hair that reaches near his ankles. I wonder why he stays it that long and why is it silver? Unbelievably, it's his natural color. I can easily accept about his hair but his 'flowery' mouth? That, I have to reconsider. Teenagers have this unique language. They use regular speech along with curses in the same sentence. And yes, he uses it. He has an AWFUL sense of speech. He curses a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. Does a simple curse can be considered as a greeting or an answer? Like, "Did you know she's cheating on you?" Then they'll answer, "SHIT!" I really can't understand them. How hard can it be to answer 'Yes' or 'No'? And did his mother ever teach him how to speak respectfully? With all the curses he says under his breath, we'll need a whole bag of soap to wipe it clean!

I may whine all things to myself but I could never say it to her. Besides, Inuyasha may be like that and all but I can clearly see that he cares for Kagome deeply. They were happy and went out for like 4 months. That was until she discovered the real reason why Inuyasha courted her. Inuyasha, the bastard, is trying to forget his ex-girlfriend named Kikyo who has a striking resemblance to Kagome. The nerve of that guy! He was just using her! And to make matters worse, Kikyo came back to Inuyasha and asked him another chance. A FAT chance if I may say so. To make the story short, Inuyasha choose Kikyo over Kagome.

I saw her crying her heart out that night. Seeing her in that disposition wants you to skin that stupid guy. I wanted to say comforting words to her but I can't. I can't do anything but just stay beside her and snuggle at her side. I hoped that that gesture made her feel that she is not alone.

Days passed quickly and she is slowly recovering from the heartbreak. Recovering but still hurt to be exact. Ever since the break up, she spends most of her time under the God tree or capturing memories with her camera. She loves peacefully watching the surroundings and the leaves fall. Then one day, something came up. I mean someone.

Walking towards the God tree where Kagome was resting was a guy with long silver hair. I instantly jumped up and watched the person approach. I was making myself ready in case this stupid Inuyasha hurt Kagome once more. Here I was ready to defend and attack the bastard as I clearly see who is approaching. Going up the stairs to the shrine as his silver hair sways with the wind was not Inuyasha but it was Inuyasha's older brother. He has two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Judging by his stance, one should know never to cross such man. His manly yet elegant strides projects wealth and royalty.

Sesshoumaru approached her carefully and then, surprisingly, he started to apologize. Of course, Kagome was so shocked and her jaws dropped to the floor. He continued to apologize in behalf of his brother for treating her that way. I silently watched as she tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and she wouldn't put the blame on him even though they're related. Second time today, Kagome's mouth gape as Sesshoumaru presented her a check. I didn't have enough time to count the zeros on it. Apparently, Inuyasha stole one of Kagome's best shots in her portfolio and claim it as his own. He submitted the photo in a local photography contest and it won as first place. It was discovered later on that it was hers thanks to her watermark which Inuyasha failed to see. To compensate for her troubles, their father insisted to pay Kagome. Their father graciously gave her the same amount of the price which is rightfully hers plus a hefty amount to compensate for the crime his thieving son committed against her. Of course, Inuyasha paid for his crime and for that I was content.

After the incident, Sesshoumaru and Kagome became close friends. He sometimes went over to the house and spends time with the family. The Higurashi's instantly likes him and they even like him better than his half brother.

I wasn't that all surprised when they began dating weeks later. Sesshoumaru's a great man and he keeps Kagome happy, even happier when she was dating Inuyasha. He speaks politely in contrast to the jerk. And the best of all, he loves Kagome who she is not because she looks like somebody else.

It has been few months since they officially went out. And in this particular day, the residents of house are away except for me. I was walking around the house and doing my thing when a loud sound came from upstairs. It came from Kagome's room. I started to panic then cautiously went upstairs and push my senses to their limits as I investigate the place. As I went closer to the site, the sound came louder and clearer. Peeping through the door since it wasn't closed. I gasp as I saw the scene. Sesshoumaru was crushing Kagome under him and is ferociously banging into her. I thought he was hurting her but she wasn't fighting him and she's even encouraging him to go deeper! I left the two lovebirds alone then went downstairs. Though I must say, their groans and moans were getting louder and it can be heard downstairs. Well, there's nobody home except us, so that's okay.

I guess Kagome's not a little girl anymore and she even spent some of her time 'mating' or making babies with her lover. Sooner or later, we'll be hearing those wedding bells. I hope it would be soon.

Looking back to all the years we spent together, the Kagome who was once little to the mature Kagome is still the same. She may have aged and became more knowledgeable about the world but she is still my Kagome. Our Kagome. Our Kagome who has a pure heart and we would always cherish.

To say the least, I am very excited to see her in her wedding day and then her beautiful children. Will they look like Sesshoumaru or will they look like Kagome? We will never know. Only time will tell. And hopefully, I can live that long to witness it. Until then, I will always be your friend. Your fluffy loyal fur ball.

Your Loyal Friend,

Buyo

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Did you guess it right?

I've researched about the life expectancy of cats too make it more believable. I'm  
more like a dog lover type so I don't really know that much about cats. Anyways,  
in Wikipedia, it says that life expectancy of indoor cats is around 12 to 14  
years. And there's also a cat who lived for 38 years! That makes my story more  
plausible.

Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
Love Lots!  
^_^


End file.
